A Prince On The Run
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: Nosedive meets Alexander, a prince from the Kingdom of Genovia who wishes to be a normal teen for one day however, not everywhere can stay quiet for too long as Dragaunus comes back to spoil the fun. Takes place 4 months after The Final Face Off. Eventual slash at the end. Nosedive x Alexander.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Weekend Everyone, and of course, enjoy my new Mighty Ducks Fic as well ;) Thank you!

 **A Prince On The Run.**

 **Disclaimer:** The Mighty Ducks The Animated series Belongs to Disney, I only own Prince Alexander Vanderpol :)

 **Takes Place 4 months after the events of The Final Face-Off...**

 **Where: Captain Comics at The Anaheim Mall, Anaheim, California.**

 **Time: 2:15 p.m.**

The Anaheim Mall was bustling with activity as people from all over were either going in or coming out of stores. Children were whizzing by with toys in their hands, babies were crying while their mothers were trying hard to calm them down, and teenagers were either in a group of their friends or on their own just window shopping around not really buying anything at all. At The Captain Comics comic book shop, Nosedive was busy at work putting a pile of newly shipped comic books in the shelf while Thrash and Mookie were dealing with the customers; since the ducks had finally defeated Dragaunus 4 months ago sending the Raptor in the bottom of the deep ocean, the aliens could finally take a breather and not having to worry about in constantly stopping the Galactic Overlord and his saurian goons anymore.

Yep, life was definitely treating them good, and due to it being Summertime, Wildwing had soon suggested that his baby brother take a little part time job at the shop where he could be closer to his two human friends even more which had really lifted the blonde drake's spirits even higher! Putting in the last book, as well as coming down from the ladder, the two punk rocker wannabes grinned widely seeing their merchandise all racked up thus giving Dive his own reading material.

"Man Dive, with you being here, you really spruced this place up, like, people have been flowing in and business has been booming thanks to you." Thrash said as he and the purple Mohawked teen female came from behind the counter bags in hand for it was now time for lunch with the promises of pizza and soda at Antonio's Pizzeria.

"Hey no prob, and with Old Lizard Lips finally out of the way, we can now rest easy and not having to worry about him lurking in the shadows anymore. I mean seriously, you can only deal with him for so long to the point, you just really want him out of your psyche." The three friends laughed as they continued on their way, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched by a pair of sunshade covered eyes who couldn't help but notice them as a sigh quietly escaped a pair of lips.

 **Where: Antonio's Pizzeria.**

"So Dive, will there be any chance of you guys getting home anytime soon?" Mook asked as she took a bite of her spinach and mushroom pizza while The young mallard sipped his Mountain Dew who soon stared into space and shrugged.

"I don't know, since Tanya busted the Dimensional Gateway Generator, chances are we might, but it is going to take a matter of months to get it back together without any villains interrupting. I mean, I do miss home, but since being here, this has been more like home to me too; we're famous Hockey Players, the people are already used to us being the only space mutants on their planet, plus of course, I can stay out a little later than usual instead of always having to be on guard 24/7 not to mention, an overprotective big bro tearing the streets just to find me making sure that I'm okay." More laughing was heard but it had quickly died down when an unfamilair looking teen came into the parlor looking disheleved trying to catch his breath while stopping his beating heart in the process. Looking all around for a place to hide, he quickly spotted a door that read "Employees Only" thus taking long strides to go into his chosen sanctuary.

Everyone, including the companions, stared after him in confusion but they didn't have time to really process the weird behavioral information when soon the door opened once more revealing to be 3 men in full black suits wearing shades and walked in like they had owned the Restaurant. The kid soon looked through the round window of the door looking completely terrified.

 _"Oh no.."_ He thought as he heard one of them in his thick British accent introducing themselves to be the royal guards of him who was known as Prince Alexander Vanderpol of Genovia for they were in search of him to bring him home to the Kingdom. Looking down at the chosen attire which consisted of a chef's jacket and hat, he soon took a deep breath and walked out with full confidence hoping that the disguise would be enough to help him blend in as he welcomed the men to the establishment asking them if they would love something to eat or drink, they all shook their heads with one of them moving his face towards him who gave a blank stare but inside, he was shaking like a leaf praying to the heavens above that they wouldn't recognize him; Nosedive felt sorry wishing that he could do something to help, when suddenly, an idea popped into his head; slamming his hand on the red plaid tablecloth, he quickly called him over asking for another drink who soon grew confused but the sky blue eyes told him to hurry up and leave. Nodding his head in full understanding, he quickly scurried away as the guards huffed soon leaving the patrons alone with their meals.

"Geez, talk about something that came out from a Men in Black movie, that man literally scared the crap out of me with that look." Mookie shivered as she calmly dranked her passion fruit juice but the avian wasn't paying attention; instead, he gazed towards the door as he soon got up and knocked letting the newcomer know that the coast was clear and that it was safe to come out now. Slowly revealing himself from the tower of bags of flour, the human teen sighed in relief shaking Nosedive's hand merrily and grinning real wide to thank him for the assistance.

"I have never been more grateful for the much needed help. You are like a guardian angel from the heavens above." Dive blushed brightly pink rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as he shrugged it off like it was no big deal for he didn't want him to get dragged away like that by those guys whom all looked like they were going to rip down the place to get whom they came for, but still, the other male nodded in full gratitude taking off the white jacket and hat to put back on the hoody sweatshirt and baseball cap revealing to be The team's logo front and center making the drake gasp quietly.

"Woah dude, you're a fan of us too?" He asked pointing up towards his head who soon took it off and blushed lightly clearing his throat.

"Yes well, you all are very good actually within the sport that I have always wanted to try it out myself, however, my father wouldn't allow me to participate in it anyway." Growing confused and about to ask another question, the door soon flew open revealing to be one of the workers who gasped loudly ordering the two to get out; not wanting to be told a second time, they quickly ran out getting back to the chosen table where the teens were sitting at.

"There you are D-man, who's your friend?" Thrash asked seeing the slightly short male stick out his hand giving out a shy smile but gave them a fake name where they wouldn't know a clue about him.

"My name is Tyler McAllister, I'm here as a foreign exchange student from France to study about..." He quickly looked around the area as he spotted a tall corn plant in the far corner. "Plants, I am studying photosynthesis." The three grew confused.

"Don't you also study that stuff in France too?" Mookie asked as "Tyler" gazed down at the marble floor as it became very interesting but nonetheless, Thrash soon stuck out his own hand shaking the delicate one giving him a large grin in return.

"Hey, don't listen to her, she can be a real nerd at times." Mookie gave him a dirty look but he chosed to ignore her. "I'm Thrash, and of course, this is Mookie. I see you already met Nosedive so, welcome to Anaheim California, hope you enjoy your awesome stay with us and hey, any friend of our fine feathered amigo is a friend of ours." Tyler smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, you are most kind."

Gave it my best shot! Let me know what you all think! The idea just came to me from last night so I thought I'd try it out :)


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy Chapter 2!

 **Chapter 2.**

Deep within the depths of the dark blue ocean, the damaged raptor laid silently on the sea floor as the many different types of fish swam nonchalantly not really caring about the machine while some just stared curiously wondering what it could be. Within the confines of the ship, Dragaunus paced back and forth as the smoke from his nostrils grew with every angry step that he took. He growled the lowest growl that he could have managed to make thus going back to stare out into the never-ending waters that seemed endless to the point it was making him go mad!

 _"Curse those wretched ducks always foiling my plans..."_ He thought to himself as one of those Hunter Drones could be heard from behind him as his eyes soon started to glow red and he angrily striked out causing the metal body to only have its legs standing that eventually and slowly fell down along with the other pieces of scrap. He placed his large clawed hand on his forehead feeling an excruciating headache coming on. "Sorry, I guess I'm just not feeling myself today, as a matter of fact, I have not been feeling like myself as of late! Those blasted waterfowls! Argh! They are always getting in my way of my plans!"

Fireball after fireball, the Galatic Overlord released the built up tension that he had been feeling for the past 4 months as the drones became targets for his anger and frustration. The moment was intense as the other 3 remaining saurians watched their ruler going crazy; but as long as they were out of his way, they would have nothing to fear but soon afterwards, a fireflame soon landed on Chameleon's tail causing him to run around trying to put the flame out plus of course dropping and rolling like he had witnessed the firefighters doing who taught the children about fire safety back when they were causing havoc.

It had worked.

Siege and Wraith only rolled their eyes but deep down they were quivering in fear; never before had they seen their master's temper sky rocket like that but they couldn't blame him though; to every time they were just about there to conquer the world, those God-forsaken Ducks always ruined everything for all of them which was one of the reasons why Dragaunus had destroyed Puckworld to pay every one of those ducks back for what the legendary Hockey Player Drake Ducaine did to his ancestors. He wanted to ruin them, to destroy them, to defeat them that they would be no more. But how on Earth was he going to do it? There were no Belirium Crystals anywhere in the Pacific to fire up the Raptor not to mention, the said ship needed to be prepared in order to make his appearance once again.

An evil smirk soon appeared on his scaly features as the three goons looked a little terrified, never before had they seen something that wicked plastered on his face and that could have only meant one thing: he had an idea and that also meant that he needed their help; there was no time to waste.

Back at the Mall, Nosedive and Tyler had soon parted ways with Thrash and Mookie whom had gotten back to work with promises of coming by the stadium later to watch the ducks play against the Boston Bruins. The young teen stared into space as he walked next to the blonde avian who looked at him in confusion wondering what seemed to be on his mind. The young heir's eyes traveled around the many shops and people per a minute while looking at a bunch of teenagers who were skateboarding across while talking about cute girls whom they had met at school in the process. Little kids who looked to be around the ages between 3-6 years old, came out of the toy and candy shops running around while their parents kept better eyes on them while some business men were seen talking on their cell phones.

Tyler sighed wishing that he could be among them to not having to worry about any form of duties that he had to do on a daily basis, not having to worry about any type of meetings that he had to attend, and not having to be apart of those boring luncheons with his parents. Seeing a video arcade nearby gave Dive an idea as he soon tapped Ty on the shoulder getting his full attention.

"Come on, it is Saturday and you know what that means right?" Shaking his head, he grew confused to know what the alien meant by his words. "Video games, I bet I can kick your butt in them." Tyler soon smirked as he chuckled trying to keep a straight face as the two raced off into the dark lit location careful not to bump into any kid or teen that they came across. Finally, they found the right one known as Road rage where two people could play as though they were on a race track racing against the other car. The disguised Prince took the driver side while Nosedive took the passenger side as well as the game started.

"Hey Ty, sorry for asking, but have you ever played video games before?" The Mighty Duck asked seeing a slow but genuine smile stretch out on his face but he didn speak for he was behind the wheel taking charge of the direction that they were going in; the blue eyed waterfowl became surprised seeing just how much the newcomer was really into the simulation; he had to admit, not only was he good, he was awesome!

"We're going to need to refuel, there is a Service Station coming up!" Ty announced as the virtual pit crew came into view filling up the gas tanks until the green meter shined indicating that it was now full and they were ready to hit the tracks once again. Pretty soon, a large crowd had formed around them as they watched in full anticipation and cheered for either car. They were almost towards the Finish Line as the kids were biting their nails in nervousness while some jumped up and down wanting for them to win. Sure enough, they had gotten First Place! as the entire arcade erupted into screams of victory and excitement. Both males got pats on the back and handshakes as they even took pictures with them. Tyler laughed, he couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun.

"Woah dude, that was rad! Where in the world did you learn to play like that?" Ty looked down shyly not really used to being complimented like that, but he answered the question anyway.

"My older brother and I used to play a lot of video games when we were much younger, I would always end up beating him in almost everything that we would play together. Maybe because he was more into the recreational types than on the television perhaps."

Nosedive grew interested. "You have an older brother? so do I, his name is Wildwing and he is the captain and goalie of the team as well."

"Wildwing?" Nodding, Dive then continued. "Yep, I know both our names sound weird, but our parents had thought of them before we were even born, he had gotten his name from our Grandfather's plane known as the Wildwing that he had flown back in the war which was a long, long time ago. He used to tell us stories about himself being apart of that type of cool history which is one of the reasons why History was my favorite subject in school back then." Ty smiled warmly.

"Well, what about you? What about your name? How did you get it?"

"After my mom had gave birth to me, I came in the form of an egg. Wing was so happy that he was going to be a big brother soon, he even suggested the colors for my room when he would help our parents decorate it for it to be ready for me. Anyway, a few days later, they had to go back to work and his best friend Canard or as I call him, Mr. Stick up his butt, had asked him if he would like to come out and play street hockey but he didn't want to leave me all alone, so, he had stuffed my egg in his backpack without him knowing but eventually he did anyway. They say that when the duckling is born, the mom, the dad, or even both will have an instant bond that would be very unbreakable. And you know what happened, I started to hatch but poor Wing he was scared because he thought that he had broken my egg when he had sat his bookbag on top of the garbage can; of course, out came me, but just as I was about to fall, he had taken a nosedive to catch me before I had hit the ground, and ever since then, that name just stuck."

"We became very close that we did almost everything together, to this day, we are more tight like thieves never leaving the other behind, although he can be a pain in the tailfeathers at times due to him being so overprotective that it makes me want to barf because let's just say, he even acts like a dad most of the time." Ty laughed soon becoming melancholic; he and his sibling were like that when he was born that they definitely were inseparable. However, everything had changed for them the minute when he was called away to war despite numerous attempts of telling him why it wouldn't be such a good idea but the elder had no other choice; every day and every night he had prayed for his return that to this day, he didn't know whether he was alive or had gotten killed but he had shaken all of those unpleasant thoughts out of his head as Nosedive took him by the hand to explore other places.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't even know where this is going, but anyway, enjoy...

 **Chapter 3.**

Something within the young royal had woken up as the small yet delicate hand was wrapped around protectively in the large one of the Humanoid Duck as he soon became face to face with the other teen thus grinning from ear to ear as well as real wide couldn't wait to show him what other destinations were in store for him to see; but what they didn't know was that the same guards whom the blonde mallard had encountered, were keeping an eye on them from a distance. Eyebrows were then furrowed as one of them who had deep red hair tapped his chin getting a hold on his ear to contact the King at once.

 **Where: The Anaheim Movie Theater.**

Individuals that consisted of families, and couples were soon coming out of the Cinema followed by the rest of the team members whom had all decided was to take in an early morning flick as a start to a great weekend once they had had finished their Practice for tonight's big game. Mallory and Tanya were having a debate over the latest Drama film that they had seen while the male Drakes only listened or to add in their own opinions when the girls would asked them what they had thought instead leaving Wildwing to smile shaking his head in the process. It was times like these that he wished they could do this more often; however, just because Dragaunus was no more, didn't mean that they had the art to just lollygag all day everyday, they were still crimefighters occasionally fighting off some inexperienced villains every now and again since the Saurian Ruler's demise, and to be honest, he was secretly okay with it.

Checking his watch to see and wonder if Nosedive had finished work for the afternoon, plus of course, hearing the rambling of the said younger sibling's talking, he soon looked ahead witnessing none other than the young member conversating with a new human as the leader shook his head fondly. Unlike himself, Dive was more of the People person and had gotten along with everyone real well due to his personality of living life to the fullest; but he knew anyone could get that way the minute they had gotten rid of the enemy whom had been keeping quiet for 4 months; even Mallory, as short tempered as she was at times, was now even more calmer and friendlier but he would never tell her to her face.

"And this is the Anaheim Movie Theater where you can come here and watch any type of flick you want, whenever you want with tickets only costing $7.00." Ty gazed in awe seeing just how big it was from the outside; they never had anything like this back in the Kingdom as his eyes soon wandered to more of the waterfowls whom were heading their way as one of them who looked to be like an average but tall white duck, waved over to them as the blonde teen waved more excitedly at him as they soon ran up to greet the group.

"Hey baby bro, we were just on our way over to Captain Comics to see if you were already done with work, who's your new friend?" Grinning widely, the duckling soon introduced the boy to the others whom either waved or said hello except for Grin who only bowed as his own greeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you and I do hope by being here, we will become more acquainted with one another and I do thank you all for the warm welcome." He also bowed shortly afterward setting his sights on the giant mallard who he was a little intimidating at first, only to get a calm deep baritone yet soft spoken response in return,

"Your aura is quite welcomed here young one for you are a newcomer who has come to experience the ways of this culture. Any companion to our little friend, is also a new companion to us as well." Ty blushed and rubbed his forearm gently feeling already welcomed within the now full group as they all left together to go to the park where Dive could show him around while the others asked him some questions who patiently replied to each and every one of them. Never before had he come here to meet an all duck Hockey playing team up close and personal that he had never admitted to anyone back home that he was a huge fan while others would just Iook at him and scoff thinking he had clearly lost his head always being the judgemental types to not give anything a chance to know and hear about 6 space mutant ducks becoming a part of the NHL on Earth which was one of the reasons why he definitely needed to sneak off and get away from it all even if it was just going to be for one day.

Finally, they found a large enough picnic table as Duke came back with 7 ice cream bars of each flavor handing one to each duck and the human teen who soon thanked him for his generosity and delicately ripped the paper off to savor the flavor of orange sherbet who moaned in delight while the others stared in confusion. Never before had they witnessed anyone becoming more contented with the frozen treat like that; sure, when they had first tried it a few days after they came from Puckworld, it was foreign to them for back on their home planet, their common sweet was shaved ice with any flavor of syrup any one could choose from, but Dive, being a lover of new things, as well as a risk taker, instantly fell in love with his new treat to the point if it wasn't for Wildwing calming him down, he would live off of that as his main food supply besides Triple spicy tacos, pepperoni pizza and Mountain Dew.

"So kid, I take it that this is your first time having an ice cream ba eh?" Duke asked seeing him blush slightly as he cleared his throat. Dive noticed that he had been doing that a lot today especially when he would take him by the hand when he was showing him around but didn't think much on it when he heard a sigh.

"When I was little yes, but by the time I became older, that was when my parents told me that I could no longer have anymore sweets for they thought it would fatten me up as the Americans would say so they hired a professional trainer to monitor me by exercising along with me, making sure I ate the right type of nourishment, not to mention, preparing a chart of what I could eat and not eat, it can be so dull most of the time as I should say." He grumbled.

The fowls soon looked at each-other in thought, never had they heard so much annoyance in that voice that it came to an implicated conclusion that he was having some problems back home with his family. Tanya soon spoke hoping that would break the tension away.

"Well uh, what do you like to do in your spa-sp-sp...free time?"

"I love adventuring out into the great outdoors which has been one of my favorite pastimes. My older brother Liam and I would go hiking on the trails for hours or sometimes go swimming at the lake until we would eventually camp out at nights. One time, there were dozens of fireflies swarming all around us; luckily, he had brought a jar with him and he taught me on how to catch them. Once we had caught them all, their end tails would be used as night lights for us to help us go to sleep better." Ty had a fond expression where it had reached his eyes as the ducks smiled.

"Are you two still close?" Mallory asked but wished she had taken the words back as his face soon changed to that of pure tension.

"Were is the correct answer to that, When he had turned 18, he decided was to join the Army, for many weeks and months, I have sent him letter after letter with no response. To this day, I don't know whether he is still alive or not. But deep down, I do miss him, I miss all of the good times we used to share together that I would give anything to want to turn back the hands of time."

Sorrow looks were plastered on their faces feeling tremendously sorry for him but no one felt more guilty than Nosedive who wrapped an arm around him to make him feel better. "I'm sure he would know that if he were here right now." He replied giving him a small but warm smile.

"Yeah, I know." Suddenly, a long black limo made its appearance catching everyone's attention. Nosedive quietly gasped as he quickly recognized the 4 black suit wearing men as they were approaching the crimefighters; the heir was downright nervous, how on Earth did they find him!? noticing their new ally's state, the aliens were then asked by one of them if they had witnessed the Prince who had gone missing since from earlier this morning only shaking their heads in negativity while the men were starting to get agitated by the minute.

"Very well then, thank you for your time." And they slowly left going back within the long luxurious vehicle now driving away as "Ty" slowly breathed a sigh of relief which was quickly caught up by Mallory whose military instincts kicked into high gear but she didn't want to confront him just yet; after all, they had a game tonight and didn't want to lose focus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 on the way!

 **Chapter 4.**

 **Where: Castello Del Valentino, Genovia.**

 **Time: 9:58 A.M.**

 **Location: The Study Room.**

The Work Area of the castle was in total silence devoid of any noise with only the exception of the Royal Majesty known as King Amadeus who was the stern but fair ruler of the land known as Genovia as he sat behind his large maple wood desk signing some very important papers that were indeed dued for looking over. He was in full concentration deep within his work when soon, the knocking of the door came to his attention as he slightly scowled but nevertheless, had let in the newcomer who happened to be his royal guard, Bernard Buckingham whom was the King's right hand man as well as a close confidant to the Vanderpol family. He soon smiled as he asked him on how he was doing only to be introduced by a gloomy expression painted on his wrinkled features which had caused the elder Monarch to have a look of concern.

"I am terribly sorry for interrupting your work there Your Excellency, but it has been announced by one of the security guards that his royal Highness is still absent." His head was bowed down low showing his utmost respect but not word was out; instead, he slowly looked towards the Royal whose grey eyes had a saddened look within them while he let out yet another sigh. It wasn't like for Alexander to wander off like this; indeed, he had been burdened with a lot of duties that have been tedious and stressful for the past 2 weeks, and had wished to have some space for himself, but he couldn imagine his son to be off gallavanting doing what he wanted to do instead of what he was suppose to do and that really made the King himself a little perturbed by the behavior.

Since his eldest son Liam, had went off into the army, Alexander had been becoming less of himself since the departure to the point, he had a hard time focusing on his tasks, he barely ate, and he didn't want to take any strolls around the courtyard. Bernard gazed at his Excellency with a concern expression. "I know this has been hard on you since your eldest had made the choice to go to fight for the country but you musn't let the absence of your youngest get the better of you, they are working hard to bring him back and he will be safe once more.

Amadeus didn't speak as the words didn't really have the effect on him thus getting up to stare out the large windows towards the vast lands that had stretched for miles but none of that mattered to him at the moment. "Tell me Bernard, have I been too hard on Alexander as of late?" He asked hoping for a straight answer right away but he was only met by silence.

"Well Your Excellency, might I do say that he has been taking Liam's departure quite rough where he didn't have the time to be consoled; I'm afraid that you have been working the poor boy to a frazzled state recently to the point, he hasn't even gotten a good night's rest."

"I guess you are right, and I do accept your honesty, Alexander has always been the sensitive one in the family since he has been born. He has never had any friends even when he had just started primary school. They have always been so close, and to see him go away like that, must have thrown him in the loop. I do say, that I am to blame, he had to grow up so quickly and take the role of becoming the next heir to the throne for I am growing older with each new day passing; I will not tell him to take it right away, but if it is in his best interest, that will be for him to decide. He has really taken too many for someone his age to bear that for if he does come back, I will apologize from the bottom of my heart."

"Yes Your Excellency." And with that, Bernard left the room but not without turning towards the King once again to see how he was holding up but quickly turned his back towards him not without closing the door.

Pretty soon, tears started to cloud his vision as one drop escaped sliding down his wrinkled cheek as it splashed onto the carpeted floors.

 _"Oh Alexander, I am so sorry that I have not given you any of my support..."_

"Yes, yes..." Dragaunus smirked evily as he watched the Drones moving back and forth working endlessly they repaired ever type of cord that they could get their metallic claws on. The Saurian Ruler had sent Siege and Chameleon to steal some extra ones for he was salvaging the remains of the Raptor to make it brand new for he was going to be coming back into the daylight. Wraith watched with disinterest knowing that some of the already made plans were not going to work but he kept his mouth shut not wanting to anger the Lord.

"Everything is almost complete, but I need the crystals to help get it to full power...hmmm... there must be a way..." He soon contacted the two lizards via communicator. "Get to the Jewelry store, they are arriving with the truckload with cases of the different types of accessorized jewelry there are; see if you come across any of the Belirium Crystals and bring them here for me to power up the Raptor."

 _ **"We're on it."**_ Siege replied on the other end as the conversation died down. "Come on, to the Jewelry Store!" The large reptilian ordered to the smaller saurian who soon morphed into an attractive Jeweler thus stroking the long and wavy brunette hair and straightening the suit. Rolling his eyes, Siege soon roared at him to stop wasting time.

"Now, is that any way to speak to a lady?" He said in a feminine voice and they were soon on their way.

"What's the matter sweetheart? You 'ave been quiet since we left the park." Duke asked as he glanced towards Mallory who still seemed a little unsure about the new kid as she glanced towards he and Nosedive who were in full deep conversation; well, Dive was the one who was doing all the talking while Tyler just listened in full attention, but she only shook her head. For the past 10 minutes, she couldn't shake the image of the boy looking a little relieved the minute the men in black had left; there was definitely something that he was hiding but he didn't want to answer her question; she wasn't the patient type like how Tanya was, but she would get around by trying a different approach. Besides, it seemed that Nosedive was already into the kid and she didn't want to ruin their moment.

Pretty soon, the beeping sound of the alarm was heard. "There's a J-J-Jewelry r-r-robbery not too far from here." Tanya announced as Wildwing nodded causing for both the human and humanoid duck to come up towards them as they saw dozens of police cars along with the officers. The ducks soon got out of the Migrator to go investigate the problem but as Ty was about to come out, Dive soon stopped him.

"It will be easier for you to sit this one out, we'll be right back." Giving him a peace sign, the disguised Prince gave out a look of confusion wondering what the blonde haired drake meant by that, but not wanting to hold him up, he soon nodded his head letting him leave.

"Captain Klegghorn, what seems to be the trouble?" Wildwing, with the mask glued onto his face, asked the short bodied chief who looked definitely ticked off.

"Of all Saturdays like today, there just had to be a Jewel robbery especially with those blasted saurians who are now back!"

"WHAT!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Heading your way! Enjoy! And of course, don forget to review for they are L.O.V.E! Love you all lots!

 **Disclaimer:** Like I said, I don't own The Mighty Ducks for they belong to Disney if I did, I would've been rich lol.

 **Chapter 5.**

The ducks couldn't believe what they had just heard as the shock was clearly evident enough on their faces once the captain had blurted out everything. They tried to see if they could pinpoint a smirk or anything to see if he was joking but judging by his stern expression was definitely enough to know that he would NEVER joke about those lizard like creeps being back; plus, he was never known to joke around when on his job as he took it very seriously; he might have been short, but he was the loudest Chief that the Anaheim Police Department has ever had that nobody stood a chance to come across him. If there was one thing that he stood for, was keeping his city safe.

"How is that possible!? We clearly had taken them down without a second chance!" Mallory exclaimed as mixtures of annoyance and anger were clearly on her features while Nosedive looked like he could punch somebody just to relieve some stress.

"Yeah, she's right, we had taken them down, WAY down without breaking a sweat; how in the world are they still alive and kickin'?" Klegghorn shook his head really not having the patience to play 20 questions with the Alien ducks but knew how they were when it came onto wanting to be forward in their quests of crime fighting and he couldn't blame them though, it had been a quiet 4 months since those idiotic slime balls were not heard about thus making the crime rate go down to 0% the minute they along with Phil's help, had taken good care of them by destroying the Dimensional Gateway Generator along with sending the ship down towards the Pacific Ocean thus never to be seen, or mentioned but why today of all days especially since Dive wanted to show Tyler where their residence was located; he had been a great tour guide to the teen so far and wanted to show him more as well as wanting to teach them their sport.

"Look, I don't know, but my gut instincts are telling me that they are definitely in that store for one thing and one thing only." Wildwing nodded having a clue on what he was talking about.

"The Balerirum Crystals, so they can fire up the generator to send someone to do their dirty work along with them; well that's not going to happen. Come on ducks, we'll give you a full update once we're finished."

"You better, crime rate has been on the down low leaving Anaheim in full peace and quiet since those scumbags have been no more and I guarantee you that they are out for revenge against you all, so I'm just letting you all know to be careful." Nodding once more, the team went inside where they came in contact with the jewelers and customers tied up and gagged leaving them to rescue both as Duke, Tanya, and Grin volunteered to do so while Wildwing, Dive, and Mallory soon left to see if they could be able to spot one of the saurians to capture hoping to have a little luck.

As they walked along in the corridor, The young blonde drake was starting to get a little anxious hoping to just get it over with wanting to get back to the Migrator hoping in his mind that Tyler was safe and that those mutant lizards didn't change their minds on wanting to take the battle outside where despite being within the powerful vehicle, he would still get caught in the middle of it and he didn't want to risk the teen's life; it had only been a couple of hours since their meeting back at the pizzeria, and the duck had gotten very used to him. Since their conversation, they had quickly known a few things about each-other as well as having the same common interests too and the youngest couldn't be anymore happier to know that besides Grin, they liked the same things.

The Masked leader sensed his little brother's antsy yet nervous state as he found his hand on his back gently patting him in a soothing way. "Don't worry baby brother, Ty is safe in the Migrator where he can't be seen and if any of them are dumb enough to take it, then we'll be able to get him back quick, fast and in a hurry." Nosedive nodded giving out a little smile towards his sibling as they continued their trek. Hearing noises up ahead, Mallory quickly shushed them and ushered for both drakes to come closer where they could make out a couple of shadows; they had gotten right where they wanted them as they didn't waste any time left with both the blonde and red head fowls jumping out puck blasters at the ready while Wing scanned the area with the mask to see if either Siege, Chameleon, or both of them for that matter were anywhere hiding within their invisibility cloaks.

Sure enough, the next thing that happened was when the 3 ducks went flying through the air hitting their heads real hard as they landed on the ground. "This was not how I wanted to learn how to fly." Nosedive groaned holding his aching head trying to relieve the blow that he had received as Wing clenched his teeth knowing that punch was definitely from the overgrown orange saurian as they soon revealed themselves.

"I can't believe you all fell for it!" Chameleon chuckled seeing them get up now in full battle mode as shots were being fired back and forth.

"Keep firing, sooner or later they will run out!" Wildwing ordered. "Why have you all come back? I thought we had gotten rid of you guys for good!"

"Let's just say that the boss was getting really bored with just sitting around; besides, you can only deal with so much water around you for a long time." Chameleon replied only to let out a loud yelp in the process as Dive smirked blowing the smoke away from his launcher as well as seeing the crystals revealing themselves from the ripped bags.

"Hand them over and nobody gets hurt!" He commanded only to see the smaller saurian morphing into the jeweler once more as Siege only rolled his eyes.

"Again?"

"Would you all like to take a look at some pearls, rubies, topazes? With a 30% discount, they can be all for you." And before they knew it, the disguised lizard threw them towards the ducks as they each started to explode in their faces creating a smoke screen giving the evildoers an advantage to leave only to be met with Grin' powerful punch leaving the Zen Philosopher and orange henchman in a fist battle while Duke and Tanya had their launchers as glass broke sending shards of it outside or inside of the store; luckily, the Jewelers and patrons had left unharmed giving the heroes an advantage to continue on with their battle.

"Enough of this! We don't have time for games!" Siege yelled as the pair ran out only to be met by loaded guns and the Captain having an angry like the veins were about to pop out any minute.

"If there is one thing that I hate more than petty bank robbers and jewel thieves, is criminals who have decided to come out of hiding and create havoc once more, and they are yourselves, you lizard scumbags!"

"You'll never take us alive coppers!" Chameleon shouted once he had morphed into a rookie speaking with a heavy Brooklyn accent.

Alex had watched the entire battle take centerfold as dozens of police officers were shooting endlessly towards those two creatures whom he has never seen before. He wanted to help, but Dive told him was to stay in the vehicle where he would be safe which only made him a little annoyed that although he was royalty, he didn't like to sit still; it was about high time he did something to dissolve the situation once and for all.

"STOP!" Everyone had soon turned around to the cause of the halt as the teen stood defiantly with his balled fists on his slender hips with an angry yet determined expression. "Stop this at once! Enough is highly enough for you are not doing anything to desist the problems that you are causing! And by the order of the Prince of Genovia, I command you unlikely creatures to seize your weapons!" Taking off his cap and sunshades revealing Brunette hair and silver eyes, the officers along with Klegghorn could only stare in shock.

"What in the world are you talkin about kid, what makes you think that you are a Prince anyway, and furthermore, what is a Prince like yourself doing here in Anaheim?" The short Captain replied but he was ignored for the royal teen only walked towards the saurians who also had stopped leaving them to conjure up some ideas in their head as Siege and Chameleon both grew evil smirks but quickly hid them as Alex now stood in front of them. The small green lizard soon bowed down while repeating that they were not worthy of his presence.

"Tyler! Don't do it man, they're tricking you!" Dive yelled out as the rest of the ducks made their way towards him only for Siege to speak up.

"Don't bother you webfooters, he's coming with us!" And before the human knew it, he was roughly dragged by the arm screaming commanding to be put down immediately but he was only ignored as the Saurian henchmen soon teleported away only to have surprised expressions.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the little absence, My plan was to do Chapter 6 from last night, but my cousin didn't leave until after 10 P.M. due to us reading his book that he had typed up thus, I am now his editor :) Well Anyway, enjoy Chapter 6!

 **Chapter 6.**

For the next couple of minutes, everyone just stood there couldn't believe what had happened! One minute Tyler was trying to get those overgrown reptiles to stop, and the next, they kidnapped him as well as vanishing out of thin air. Nosedive had no words to speak at the moment wishing that he had came out to stop those leeches from taking his new friend; if he had been quicker...Wing soon patted his baby brother's shoulder gently and warmly as he gave him a stern gaze indicating that they would bring him back no matter what.

"He also said that he was a Prince from some faraway land that I couldn't even think of; it was a lot to take in all at once." Klegghorn replied as he felt a little headache about to take over but of course, they didn't believe him; they would have to ask Ty themselves when they would free him and bring him back.

"He is right." Turning around, (Which made the blonde groan), revealed to be the same men that he saw at the Pizza Parlor and the Park. Everywhere they were, they would show up at the most random times, making him believe that hopefully 3 times in one day and in one episode was highly enough; he was starting to think that they were either up to no good, or that they were probably undercover agents like that movie he and the teens went to go see from a week ago; what was it called? Oh right, Men In Black!

As if on cue, the three tall males soon made their way towards the crowd of officers only keeping their dark shade covered eyes on the fowls whom all stood their ground in case tensions would rise between the groups. One who had mocha colored skin along with ebony black hair that was in a buzz cut, soon spoke, "We are known as the royal security of the Kingdom of Genovia, sent here to retrieve our Majesty's royal Highness whom has escaped and wandered far, and we have been trying to locate him for the duration of the morning and afternoon."

"How do we know that you all are telling the truth as well as not being phonies?" Wildwing, with the cold yet determined expression of the artifactual mask along with the stern tone in his voice asked as they all showed their badges.

"Is this enough proof to prove that we are not lying to you?" One with red hair that was in a short ponytail asked in a thick British accent. Taking a good quick look along with some scanning, they nodded their heads in complete unison as the leader soon sighed thus walking away.

"Come with us." And without any answer, they then drove off as the limo followed the Migrator. Klegghorn watched both vehicles until they were nothing but tiny specs then getting into his police car rubbing his forehead to see where he had put the little bottle Advil.

 _"This is all just way too much for me, I really need to think about retiring real soon."_ He thought driving away as well to go back to the Station for the day.

Where: **The Raptor, Pacific Ocean.**

The Saurian menacingly paced back and forth as the drones worked endlessly. Wraith had watched from the sidelines knowing that deep down, his ruler's plan was going to fail as usual like all of his others, he wanted to speak, ask him if this was all a good idea, but thought best on keeping his mouth shut; besides, it would be soon enough to watch it go down hill.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" He roared out and just like clock work, silhouettes of green light appeared as Chameleon had Alex who was squirming in his tight grasp as well as being muffled though it didn't phase him at all, gave the crystal to his master as the giant orange creature gave him the 4. He grinned a sinister and malicious grin but it soon fell off the minute he had laid eyes on the human. "Who is this?" He asked out of evil curiosity as Alex tried his hardest to get out of the abomination's hold; with kicking and punching him dead in the eye, (along with the short saurian yelping in the process), he planted his feet firmly on the metallic floor gazing at the evil Lord with much angry determination he could muster up but deep down, he was afraid. Sensing this, the lizard Overlord saw it as a good time to take advantage of the situation.

Besides, he would be great bait indeed...

"And what may I ask what is your name ole' Chap?" Alex only scoffed soon crossing his arms,

"If you must know, my name happens to be Alexander Vanderpol, Prince and of course soon to be King of my Kingdom known as Genovia. It appeared that these two were stealing from the Jewelry Shop in Anaheim, what do the both of you have to say for yourself about this?" He asked looking straight towards Siege and Chameleon whom were bowing down right in front of him but he didn't know was that they were actually scheming on how to get rod of him or use him as a hostage to get to the Ducks.

Dragaunus only chuckled darkly not at all bothered by the human teen boy who was really a kidder in playing to be a part of the "Royal Family" from some distant land he knew nothing about and above all, didn't care. "Tell me, if you really are a Prince, then where is your crown? Perhaps you are just trying to butter me up just so I will change my mind in setting you free; well guess again!" And as the words escaped his mouth, he dragged him by the back of his shirt as the masqueraded boy commanded to be let go immediately for he would tell his father about what was going on only making the War God laugh like it was the most funniest joke on Earth. "Child, don't make me laugh any further, you honestly think you are going to let dear old Daddy fight your battles for you? After all, you will indeed be a part of my latest idea yet; and with the Balerirum Crystals to power up the Generator, you and the ducks will be forever gone."

Alex quietly gasped couldn't believe what he was actually hearing as he was soon pushed into his chosen cell shoved down like he was nothing but a piece of trash. "Siege, Chameloen, make sure that our new guest is comfortable for he will need to be fully rested before the big throw."

"Sir yes Sir!" Chameleon replied once he had morphed into a cadet while Siege only rolled his eyes and sighed.

"And remember, if he starts to act up, give him the shock of his life." He grinned maliciously as Chameleon nodded quickly clapping his hands liking where this was going as Alex only groaned soon walking towards the mold crusted wall as he then sat down wishing that anyone could save him. Now, he felt like the Damsel in distress.

At the pond, the metallic doors had opened as one by one, the ducks soon entered followed by the 3 men in black whom were looking all over the place looking stunned. They heard of Secret Bases but something that was this extrodinary, was beyond the top of what they were used to. Whoever thought that these types of Alien ducks had such advanced technology. But they wouldn't say that out loud. They kept their blank expression once the Leader soon turned towards them.

"This is our base which is on the lower level of the stadium, I see that you all took some mental notes while looking all around didn't you?" But they didn answer only leaving for Dive to whisper.

"Tough crowd..." Wing nodded as Tanya started to go to work handling the controls to find out where in the Pacific was the Raptor and maybe that would lead to Tyler's whereabouts Dive silently hoped that the human was doing okay because with someone like Old Lizard Lips monitoring the boy, chances were that they were really going to be in for a rude awakening. The typing of the keys were the only sounds within the base at the moment but the blonde teen drake was getting very antsy, he just really hoped they would get him back soon, who knows how long he was going to be held prisoner?

"Boobies!" Everyone groaned as they knew Phil was inside and that meant another one of his stupid stunts once again. The men looked in confusion wondering what could be so bad but never thought anymore of it once the stout pony tail wearing man came in with some papers in hand.

"We're really busy right now Phil, so the answer is no." Wing said not even bothering to turn around to face the manager.

"You haven't even heard what I was about to say yet." As he was about to explain, he stopped dead cold once he saw the three males all giving him blank stares as he then dropped the papers which all laid scattered on the ground. "Oh no...are you all from the IRS? I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to pay my taxes yet, I've just been-" Duke soon dragged him by the shoulder.

"Relax Phil, they're not from anywhere 'round here, they're actually from a faway land, and 'elpin them get back a long lost Prince who's been missin." The gears soon started working in the fat guy's head as he could feel dollar signs replacing his eye balls and a huge grin stuck to his face.

"Duke, once again, you have that brain of your's rollin! To anybody who finds him, will get a 5 million dollar reward! Just think, royalty right here in Anaheim! We would be rakin in the dough in no time at all!"

"Bad Karma..." muttered Grin while Mallory only rolled her eyes plus looked towards the men with a "Don't ask" expression. Finally, Tanya had gotten the location where the Raptor was; according to her, it was in the east part of the ocean.

"Excellent work Tanya, come on, we don't have time to waste, lets rock Ducks!" And they hurried out of the room followed by the royal guards.

"What makes you think you three are coming with us?" Nosedive sneered.

"We do not mean any type of harm to you all, we are merely here to find his royal Highness." One of them said as Dive was about to answer back with a witty retort, Wing looked on as in to tell him to shut up and keep his beak closed.

 _"Don't worry Ty, We're coming for ya buddy..."_

Chapter 6 coming your way now! Enjoy! I just had to write Phil into this, I literally laughed when he thought the royal security were the IRS LOL! XD when it comes onto 6 Space Alien Ducks whom have been on Earth, anything can change but not to the point where you forget to pay or do your taxes for that matter ugh... And of course, he' always thinking about the money espe hearing that modern day royalty was in the city. Chapter 7 will be here shortly stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

A Big Thanks to Silver Sentinel for being with me throughout my Mighty Ducks The Animated Series Fics especially this one, Get ready for Chapter 7!

 **Chapter 7.**

The sounds of the Aerowing could be heard taking flight within the cloudy skies as the team along with the Royal Security Men were flying across the ocean focusing on the task at hand when soon, Tanya was able to track the Raptor soon discussing the whereabouts and its occupants as she then told Nosedive to push the big red button on the control panel for she had a surprise in store for them. Doing what he was told, nothing happened at first leaving the much added confusion on the others faces while she was the only one to stay optimistic; sure enough, the water soon started to bubble up leading it to waves as a large submarine soon made its appearance as they all gasped quietly.

The exterior of it was much like the Migrator's only with a little more blue added along with the white to give it the extra push it needed a long with the Team Logo at the side. "Presenting the Duckmarine, I have been working on it for many months now for in case if Dragaunus were to strike again at some point, and today, we will finally get to use it." The Crimefighters then took the opportunity to look around at the many components it had to offer and they had to admit, it was her best works yet as Duke gave a low whistle in admiration.

"Now this is what I call smooth sailin' 'ndeed Tawny, this is spectacular stuff here." The blonde tech blushed slightly pink while rubbing her arm. She knew she was a genius with her inventions and other related projects, but she still got shy whenever she was complimented on a job well done leaving the three humans to nod giving slight smiles in return; wherever these creatures came from, the technology was highly advanced and up to date for their taste which was quite similar to what they had back in Genovia. Pretty soon, the engine started to power up as she soon starting working the controls while Nosedive took his own seat in the front ready to go and show those creeps nobody messed with them and got away with it. Wildwing kept his guard as now and again, the mask would tell them which direction to go and where to head off next.

One by one, the Hunter Drones soon formed a line as their leader surveyed their finished work checking and making sure that everything had been completely in order as his mouth was formed into a sinister grin showing razor sharp teeth in the process. One of the robots soon gave the crystal as the Evil and Malicious Warlord had clutched it into his clawed hand to fire up the generator. The plan itself sounded sweet as he could hardly wait to put it to action. Soon the ducks would be as good as gone and he would be able to conquer the world with the human by his side. The said young heir looked bored as he sighed while rolling his eyes wondering how long he was going to be trapped here; those bozos were not making it easy as the small green one kept imitating like he was one of his guards which annoyed the large and bulky one to no end.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, he had used the same idea many times as a kid when he pretended to be either sick or had a splitting headache just to stay home from attending school and it was indeed fool proof as well. What other individuals didn't know was that despite being a part of the Royals, Alex was and still is indeed a prankster who loved to pull jokes and get away with them at times. As children growing up in the Castle, he and Liam would love to prank the guards and play hide n seek until the game itself would take way into the evening hours as well as being tiring too.

Those were such good days...

Sadness soon started to creep within his soul, but he quickly shook it off; now was not the time to be thinking about the past, or any of the exploits for he really needed to get out of here before the large 8'2 creature would do something harmful towards him. A smirk slowly started to grow as he then started to place his hand on the side of his head starting to groan and moan hoping that would get those lizards' attention; (he just hoped it would work though for it was his all time favorite trick). He then placed his other hand on his stomach pretending that he was having some of the worst cramps yet looking like he was going to throw up real soon than anyone could imagine. Siege made a low growl and rolled his beady eyes.

"What is the matter of you!?" He demanded as Alex laid on the sick act even further hoping that it would work to the best of his ability.

"Please, I beg of you, I feel so terribly ill. I might be coming down with the dreadful basic flu and to make matters worse, I even have the most unbearable stomachache known to man that has ever walked on this planet, please, if you just let me out, I will be able to find a restroom around here." He them gave out his most pained expression, _"Please let this work, let them buy it..."_ He thought and true to his word, the large saurian opened the door as both came in to check to see if he was alright; the Chameleon soon morphed into a doctor.

"He could be coming down with something very fatal, I'll have to check his vitals for safe measure."

"You idiot! We're villains not doctors, he could be playing us for saps." Siege replied as if on cue, Alex told him to come closer where he cou,d get a better look at him using his free hand to pat around his features as it traveled down towards his side feeling for the key. Slowly moving it without making a hint of noise, he then instantly got up as both alien lizards saw what just happened as they soon caught up to him only to see the closing of the door and hearing the tightening of the lock as he then ran off leaving both to stare after him dumbfounded.

"ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE SHRIMP HAD US!" Siege yelled out causing Chameleon to sigh shaking his head. Just as the heir was almost home free, a hunter drone soon grabbed him by the back of his hood of his sweatshirt soon walking away leaving him to kick and thrash as much as possible but to no avail; soon, using his teeth to bite down on the connected arm, plus kicking it in the shin, he ran off once again as he quickly ducked for cover once more of those robots were walking past him. Calmly letting out a sigh thus wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, he was about to get up from his hiding spot when all of a sudden, Dragaunus looked down upon him having a wicked smile.

"Well, if that's how you want to play, then I have an even better game for you."

Alex clenched his teeth in aggravation, "You don't scare me you treacherous snake, if any of my guards ever find you, I would have them arrest you for this nonsense; even having your robots do your dirty work for you? That is just sad beyond belief; a big mighty iguana such as yourself must live a very lonely life." Eyes became purely red as long silver rings of smoke was seen coming out of the Evil Lord's nostrils as he made a low and menacing growl lifting the Prince up as he walked away ignoring his kicking and screaming at the same time; he had had enough of this fooling around for it was time.

The monitor beeped like crazy as both the ducks and humans paid attention to which direction they were going, indicating that they were getting closer to the Raptor by the minute. According to the mask, Wing soon explained that he could make out the red villain who was in the main control room appearing to be holding onto something or someone very tightly; alarm bells started to ring off in Nosedive's head as he then clenched his teeth not wanting to hear anything else as he steered the Duckmarine to the left moving out of the way for type of fish that would be nearby in the areas. His face was fully determined as the ruins of the ship came into view. Using the usual buddy system, with having Tanya along with the security stay behind to keep an eye on things, the 4 ducks soon made their move putting on their scuba gear.

The crystals sparkled under the dim lighting as each of them were placed within the sides of the Generator. Although he was still in Dragaunus's grip, Alex crossed his arms looking very agitated indeed; this was really getting next to him; he was the Prince darn it! someone of higher status shouldn't really get treated like this. Back at home, he could deal with a few petty thieves and castle intruders, but nobody whom was nothing like any of them as well as whom he has never met before was something totally different and deep down, he was scared...Although he couldn't fight much, he was willing to find any piece of broken glass or some other object that he could use to vanquish the giant lizard.

He was definitely screwed for sure and there would be no way out...

Suddenly, the door was knocked down to the ground incoming the ducks as they fired puck after puck they could while Dragaunus had shot lasers. The battle was raging on as Alex got a good look at the fighting quartet but his eyes were mainly on Nosedive as they soon widened couldn't believe what he was witnessing! The tan Mallard never told him that they were crimefighters to begin with.

"Put the kid down Dragaunus and nobody gets hurt." Demanded Wildwing about ready to shoot another puck out of his gauntlet ready to aim and fire off only he was met by a sinister grin instead.

"And why should I? After all, he would be a wonderful liability to me." That made Alex crossed,

"I am nobody's asset to you nor will I ever be!" He clenched his teeth only to get a slap across the face which had made Dive more angrier than the norm; he really needed to do something about the situation before it would really get out of control.

"Well then, if I cannot have you, then nobody can!" And that was the last straw indeed, pushing the button, the metallic doors flew open only to reveal the large never-ending spiral with swirls of white, dark purple, and lavender all at once; with one mighty throw, Alex started to scream out loud as the ducks charged towards their enemy battle cries being the only sounds at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

The scene felt like everywhere had gotten into slow motion as the fowls were ready to pummel their sworn nemesis while Nosedive took the opportunity to get Alex and hope he wasn't too late either. Both Wing and Mallory each had puck blaster and gauntlet at the ready, Duke took out his saber, while Grin had raised both of his fist high up in the air. The tan blonde haired teen mallard ran towards the opened generator seeing his new friend holding onto dear life as he saw that his legs were flying behind him with the never-ending portal looking about ready to suck the human in never to be seen again; but the young Mighty Duck took the initiative of holding onto the boy's hand as tight as he could not going to let himself give up that easily.

The royal teen could see the look of determination and focus within the sky blue eyes as Dive clenched his teeth. "I'm going to need some help, I can't do this alone, yo Grinster, can you help me out!?" He yelled out for the muscular drake to come over seeing him running towards him to assist his friend/team mate. Holding him by his waist, the two of them soon grunted. Alex then clenched his own teeth but it felt like he was never going to be saved despite the attempts of both ducks pulling him. "Tyler, listen up dude, you need to work with us here to help us to help you, so what I need for to do is the minute we try to pull, you start by using your legs to keep them still that way, it will be much easier okay?" Nodding hoping the idea would work, he soon did his best in keeping them steady to prevent them from flying all over the place as he soon had gotten a look of determined teamwork not wanting to disappoint either of them.

The sound of the cage could be heard as both Siege and Chameleon were finally free as well as the said orange saurian also used his tail to kick both Drakes down to the ground. The little green lizard soon transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex roaring with all of his might as he took one step which shook the ground causing the interruption of the battle as each party then dropped to the cold metallic floor. Duke gritted his teeth along with Grin as they got right back up.

"My inner peace has been disturbed quite enough for one day." He said angrily using his powerful fists to give Siege a good punch out but he missed as the large and burly henchman ducked his attack.

"We've had enough of you walking rotisserie chickens always ruining our fun!" He replied back hotly bringing out his own fist but the large Freedom Fighter missed instead causing himself to be picked up and thrown into a bodyslam.

"I couldn't agree more that you all are indeed as they call it pains in the necks." Once he bowed, he soon helped the blonde male up as he then brought out his puck launcher aiming it towards the morphed Chameleon who roared once more. Duke, with his saber in hand, had used his grappling hook to take more drones out as possible while Mallory fired them off with her bazooka blasting them into smithereens; sweat poured down her face while she panted letting herself know that she was getting quite the workout not wanting to stop so sudden.

Alex felt as if that there would be no hope for him this time around as he felt himself losing his grip with each passing minute. He clenched his teeth feeling the wind of the portal getting colder as he knew that his time was about to be up.

 _"Use the sword..."_ A voice rang out in his ears as he blinked twice wondering where on Earth had it came from? _"Use it quickly...But wisely..."_ It rang out once again. This time though, he furrowed his eyebrows having a new found sense of justice waiting to be fulfilled. Reaching into his jeans pocket, he then pulled out what appeared to be just a bronze colored handle with hand carved designs along with the family name in elegant cursive lettering. He smiled proudly couldn't believe that he had forgotten that he had put it in there when he was rushing to get out of the Castle and didn't want to get caught; after all, it was the right moment to use it once and for all.

Pushing a button that revealed a large sparkling silver sword, he then threw the tip of it into the floor itself to use it as leverage to help pull himself out, but he couldn't do it alone, he needed someone with all of their strength that they had within him in order to work. Being as loud as he could, he called out to Grin who soon came in a flash as the Prince gave him some instructions on what he needed to do; bowing to indicate that he understood, he used all of his muscular strength in order to pull as much as he could while grunting in the process until, the heir could feel himself getting closer towards the burly mallard as he kept nodding to indicate him to keep going for he was almost there.

With one final pull, along with the beads of sweat pouring down, he managed to get Alex towards him thus the sound of the sliding door then closed. A large but warm hand was soon gently patting the Prince's back as Alex panted heavily soon facing the 7 feet tall Drake gratefully. "Thank you so very much, I am forever grateful of your assistance."

The Zen-like Philosopher bowed, "When one gives the help towards others, they put their trust into those who they believe is deemed worthy of friendship." Alex nodded and smiled feeling slightly bashful to know that he had the Resistance Freedom Fighter's trust to be called a friend in the first place. "Come, let's find the others." And they were now off leaving Alex to silently doubt himself for what he had just revealed to the grey drake as he soon cleared his throat getting his attention.

"Um, about the sword that you had just witnessed..." Grin blinked twice but soon nodded his head letting him know that he understood knowing that he was the Prince as he then responded.

"Don't worry, my beak is sealed, you will tell them in due time especially Nosedive for he still thinks that you are another person instead." He winked sending him into a slight blushing matter.

Yep, only Grin now knows that Alex is indeed the Prince, but will the others take know about it real soon? Keep reading and find out, Thanks again, and remember, Comments are L.O.V.E. Plus, check out my other story called Ice Cream Double Date in which I have yet to update. Take Care!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 right now!

 **Chapter 9.**

The duo made their trek through the corridors within the confines of the Raptor as well as making sure to keep stealth as Alex, with his sword tightly within the grip of his hand, asked Grin some questions about the enemies. The Gentle Goliath like Fowl then patiently answered to better his memory explaining everything from their home planet known as Puckworld, the invasion, and their stay on Earth where they were now posing as a Hockey Team to keep low profiles. Since being on their adoptive planet, everyone had taken quite a liking to them as well as children whom were big fans of the ducks, wanted to become just like them when they would grow up too. Alex grinned as he thought what life would be like if he had to give up the throne, or if he didn't want to become a King at all; it would be an entire new experience for him to take, with how the laws here in America were quite different from Genovia.

He wouldn't have to deal with so many of his Father's Business Partners, wouldn't have to be endured in mind-numbing Balls, and definitely, wouldn't have to be on such a large schedule where he would have to start the same cycle all over every single day. It had always been his dream to lead a happier, healthier, but most importantly normal life where he could make his own rules for a change, and wouldn't have to be walking on eggshells to make sure that it was done the correct way while being watched like a Hawk 24/7.

But the one wish he wanted out of anything of all was to be with someone who understood him and loved him for the way he was instead of just his High Status due to being a Royal. Out of his family members, he was the only one that knew about his orientation. He knew at some point in time he had to tell his parents the truth about himself which only made him a little scared deep down. Sensing some negative tension, Grin quietly whispered if he was alright only to get a strained smile and nodded to indicate that they must keep moving if they were going to get to the other ducks in time. However, the Giant Fowl was not so easily fooled but decided to drop the subject for a later time getting back to the task at hand for secrets would come out to those who would not push for an explantion.

He even hoped that Nosedive would take the news kindly too...not to mention, even tell him how he truly felt about him.

Dragaunus smirked evily as he had the crimefighters right where he wanted them. Chained to the cold metallic walls with electromagnetic ropes that tied both of their wrists and ankles, the 4 remaining ducks stared angrily towards the Intergalactic Ruler who was busy at work punching in some keys while the Hunter Drones were in and out gathering up all that they could find in order to aid their Lord to vanquish the fowls. They then moved rather quickly hoping that the plan would be completed; Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon were getting scraps of outdated metal as some were either bent or twisted; using his magic, the elder saurian wizard soon brought them into their original shapes using his staff to lift the piece into the air as the leader and members watched in slight curiosity to find out what type of trick that the large and tall red lizard had up his sleeve.

 _"Hey Bro, do you have any idea what's going on?"_ The younger duck whispered to his older brother as Wing looked on carefully to see what they were building up, the mask scanned everything from the metal, to the wires that they were fixing.

 _"It seems to me that they're cooking up some type of laser beam, and my only guess is that It's going to be used to vaporize us to be their surf n turf dinner. We need an idea on how to get out of here and fast."_ Mallory and Duke nodded trying to come up with thoughts in their heads but some ideas didn't work; it was going to take a miracle to get them out of here and defeat the tyrant once and for all.

 _"I just hope Tyler is okay...Oh man, if something had happened, I would never-_ " His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sounds of some slicing through metal and cut wires as Dragaunus and the others instantly turned around and gasped; there stood Grin and Alex with his sword firmly in his hands along with mixtures of anger and determination painted on their faces as the Evil Lord commanded the drones to seize both the large duck and human. Coming in by the added numbers, Alex lifted his sword high up in the air and without further ado,

 ** _SLASH!_**

Went the drone as it was nothing but a big pile of scrap. Grin punched and body slammed them down instantly breaking them using his large hands to rip them apart. The ducks watched fully amazed at how the battle was going but nobody couldn't have been more surprised than Nosedive as his eyes stayed on Alex for the entire time. He made a quiet gasp as the light from the sword sparkled with pure dignity and justice as it came forth slashing another drone; he even looked hot doing it.

WAIT!? HOT!? where in the world did that name came from? He couldn't be having the hots for a human teen that he has only known for a day...could he? After their time spent at the Arcade at the mall as well as showing him around, he was beginning to like him a lot more as well as them sharing and trading thoughts too. But it wasn't possible for humans and ducks to go together no matter how much that deeply hurt because even if Tyler was not right for him, chances were that they would still be friends for life to come.

So, why did he have this warm feeling growing inside of him anyway? He was kinda confused; but he didn't have time to think it over for Alex had destroyed the last of the drones leaving Dragaunus to death in full anger while growling lowly.

"Have you had enough?" The royal asked soon smirking leaving the large lizard to smirk just as evily pushing a button on the control panel to reveal the vaporizing laser that was still a work in progress; but he didn't care despite the warnings from the goons that it needed to be tested first.

"He will be my test subject, once the laser hits, he will be no more and as the rest of you duckies, will also get a taste of it as well."

"Tyler! Get out of the way!" Screamed Nosedive feeling fearful for the teenager as the rest of the ducks were also afraid for their companion, however, he was not scared as he just stood tall not giving a care for he was always prepared for the unexpected back in the Kingdom. His shaded eyes held light twinkle as the laser revealed itself in slow motion as Dragaunus was mentally giddy, the ducks were becoming even more nervous, and Alex was just waiting for the right moment to strike. As the large green streak was near towards him, he soon used his sword as a shield as it then bounced off making the laser itself do twists and turns as both ducks and saurians were keeping watch to see when and where it would land. And sure enough, it zapped right onto the lizards leaving them black and slightly charred causing for them to cough endlessly trying to get the smoke away.

"Awesome stunt there man, you really showed them who was boss!" Nosedive exclaimed feeling his wrist as they were now free thanks to the sword. Wing, Duke, Grin, and Mallory agreed as they all congratulated him.

"Looks ta me that they will be startin fresh from tha drawin board and we'll be ready again but not without our secret weapon." Duke grinned as Alex rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a slight pink leaving the blonde male duck to smile warmly at him but he quickly shook it off as they could hear footsteps growing near as the team were ready but quickly relaxed when they saw Tanya along with the security males as three of them ran over to aid Alex to see if he had any cuts, scratches, or bruises on him. Letting them know that he was alright, Dive soon told them to leave him alone but the mocha male quickly grew defensive.

"Are you daft? It is our job to be responsible of him, for he is the Prince of our Royal Excellency of Genovia, if anything were to happen-"

Alex quickly shushed him but it was too late as all of the ducks minus Grin looked at him wide eyed.

I can't for the life of me do action scenes :"( but I was happy to male Alex apart of the battle instead of just being bystander :) now that is how a Prince handles himself oh yeah! Looks to me that Nosedive is starting to have a secret liking to him as well ;) *Wink Wink* Stay Tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Heading your way!

 **Chapter 10.**

By the time the gang had gotten back to the Pond, they soon started asking questions to the young Prince. One by one, they took their time making sure not to ask anything that was deemed too personal for the bodyguards were even standing nearby in case things would go in way too deep.

"You're a Prince?"

"You're parents are the King and Queen?"

"And You're also next in line for the throne?"

"So that makes you the 12 Generation of the entire Monarchy?"

Alex nodded gloomy while looking down afraid of what the Ducks expressions would be like the minute he had spilt everything he possibly could. Grin however, could feel the anxiety slightly growing within him as he felt guilty to know that his big secret had came out, but another part of him was proud to know that he had shown a different side when he had proved himself worthy in the battle against their foes and for that, he was forever grateful of his presence. A large glove covered hand was soon placed on the human's shoulder as he slowly looked up to see Wildwing who soon took off Drake Ducaine's mask as it turned back into an ordinary hockey mask once again.

"You didn't need was to lie to us to cover up who you really are, we wouldn't have said anything about you at all to begin with; besides, we would still treat you with the same level of decency and respect just like any other human we wouldv'e came across. Besides, you have shown us how you can handle yourself when you were face to face with Dragaunus, now that was definitely an unforgettable experience that will never be forgotten." Alex slowly smiled and nodded while the rest smiled knowing that they had accepted him as their new ally. Nosedive, on the other hand though, was thrilled; never before had he seen someone in extreme action fighting against an enemy who was deemed too dangerous to anyone's own good.

"Boobies did you all forget that you all have a big game starting in the next 15 minutes? so get up there and prepare yourselves!" Phil exclaimed as the rest just rolled their eyes at his panicking. Soon, his eyes landed on the teen heir then on the fully suited men putting the pieces together as he could hear the Cha-Ching of money going off in his head. "You must be the Prince, how wonderful to meet you, Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Phil Palmfeather also known as the Mighty Ducks's Manager." And that was all that needed to be said by the time Alex was about to stick out his hand to shake, Nosedive soon grabbed him by the shoulder to get him away leaving him very confused as to why he did that.

"Let's just say that whenever he meets someone new, chances are, there will be a contract to sign and trust us, you don't want that believe me." He whispered leaving him to shrug carelessly. "So, are you gonna stay here and watch us play?" The blonde asked leaving him slightly confused but soon, he slowly gained a smile.

"Watch you play as in Hockey?" He asked hopefully thus seeing the humanoid alien nod as the human teen then jumped but quickly gained his composure as he bowed indicating that he would be more than delighted to witness the ducks up close as he had always wanted from the beginning from as long as he could remember as Nosedive pumped his fist in the air while the rest came in and got themselves together.

Alex was mesmerized beyond belief as he saw how the ducks were really giving it all they had gotten out on the ice. The puck was passed towards Duke who soon slapped it right across to Grin who soon started to skate while keeping it close to his stick; three members of the Bruins soon came in contact having determined expressions thinking that he was outnumbered. The young Prince was really anxious wondering what the Giant was going to do; making a smirk in the process, he soon skated towards them using his body like a ram as they all fell down. Alex cheered and chuckled knowing that was exactly the plan to do all along. The said Zen Duck looked towards him and winked as he grinned.

Now it was Nosedive's turn in which Alex didn't want to miss a minute of. With only 1 minute left in the game, he really had to step up the pace. The referee then blew the whistle and tossed the puck down leaving the young member to get before the other could even touch it. Alex looked on dreamily but determined not keeping his eyes off of the tan colored duck for even a minute.

The opposing player then slapped the fowl with his hockey stick who then ducked right away soon slapping the member with his own stick instead as the guy growled couldn't believe that he had been pwned by an alien duck! Nosedive then blew a raspberry making the L sign for looser. "Quit heckling the other player kid! keep your eyes on the puck!" Duke yelled out causing the younger mallard to roll his eyes knowing how much the one eyed duck was just as much of a nagger like his big brother but nevertheless, he paid attention to his task by shooting the puck towards the opposite net not giving the goalie a chance to catch it. The buzzer rang out throughout the entire stadium as the crowd got up from their seats and cheered!

Alex was estactic while the men only nodded and smiled having ever doubted the fowls in the first place but it was safe to say that they had now trusted them.

 _ **"And The Mighty Ducks Win! Beating the Brooklyn Bruins at 8-5 Thank you all for coming here tonight to watch the most awesome game on the planet! See you next time!"**_

The gang soon came together lifting their sticks high up in the air, _**"DUCKS ROCK!"**_

Duck calls were soon heard followed by Phil who was jumping up and down in his seat thinking of all the good publicity was going to come underway. Both Thrash and Mookie whom had promised to watch their friends play, high fived each other and cheered pumping fists high in the air knowing that a celebration dinner was just what the team needed. Alex looked on smiling warmly keeping his eyes on the blonde teen knowing that from the bottom of his heart that he was the most excellent player the others had only made him like him even more as he thought of what he was going to tell him later on, but he didn mind waiting a little more for there was still time but for right now, he would only watch as they basked in their victory.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Coming Your Way!

 **Disclamer:** The Mighty Ducks The Animated Series Belongs to Disney, Prince Alexander Vanderpol of Genovia belongs to me :)

 **Chapter 11.**

A little while later, Alex had soon found himself sitting on a bench at the Park that was not too far from the Pond. He had turned down the invitation of going with the Ducks to an all you can eat buffet as their celebration dinner as well as wanting to get some air by himself without the company of his guards. So there he was staring up at the star lit sky as it decorated the pitch black ink color of what was then clear blue with any clouds to spoil what was once a glorious afternoon. He had always enjoyed stargazing back home which left him to sigh wishing that things could've been different to say so the least.

Every night, he would stay up in his bed with the thought of sleep leaving his mind to stare out through his window to ponder what life wouldv'e been like if he was born into a normal family instead of being apart of a Royal one; there wouldv'e been family time around the table for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, not to mention some banters here and there, going to school by riding in a bus instead of riding in the limo, plus of course, having friends was one of the many accomplishments he wished that he could have, but sadly, it didn happen. All of his life, he never had one single person whom he could call a companion only his older sibling filled that void of loneliness that was deep within; he knew that he could had always counted on Liam to make each and every day worth an adventure worth living for which was beyond exciting yet nerveracking but he didn't mind it at all; as long as his brother was right there, anything was possible.

But soon, the War was calling his name as he shortly then started to pack up and leave despite hearing the plea from the then adolescent child telling him not to go. Deep down, he didn't want to leave his little male sibling to have to be all alone and having to fend for himself but if he didn't go, then All of Genovia wouldv'e been lost and they would have had nothing to gain. But he had made his promise of arriving home soon for they still had more exploring to do. He stayed up day and night hoping and praying for his safe return even with the many letters he would send but never responded back to. The maids were never fun for it was the same boring lessons of being a proper young gentleman, and the pranks being done by oneself wasn't worth making to pull on the servants and bodyguards.

He was lonely and somewhat miserable hoping that he could just have someone whom would understand him as well as never turning their backs on him while making assumptions of him being snobby and condescending just because he was of a higher status than most but he never saw himself that way; they never took the time to know him.

He could hear footsteps coming closer as he stared up in alarm only to feel relieved the minute Nosedive revealed himself from the darkness as innocently waved while walking up towards him carrying a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Doing some stargazing I see?" Nodding his head slowly while smiling, he soon grew a little confused only to be met with a slightly bashful duck which was a rather different sight to see than the normally impulsive yet energetic alien whom he had met from earlier in the day. He calmly held it out towards the human teen who slowly took it to see what was inside to reveal a taco. He soon looked up towards the blonde who rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "I know it isn't anything fancy, but I was really thinking about you when me and the others were out eating, so I thought I'd bring you something since you didn't want to come."

After what had been out, Alex blushed a slight rosy pink feeling flattered by the kind gesture. It wasn everyday that someone had given him something to eat besides the Personal Chef back at the Castle, but he felt honored to know that it was actually from a Hockey playing Duck. Taking out the Mexican delicacy, he soon surveyed from the meat, tomatoes, and shredded cheddar to the dollop of sour cream on top. Taking a bite, his eyes soon lit up as he took another bite, then another, in no time at all, he pretty soon finished the whole thing soon making a burp as he covered his mouth.

"That was the most exquisite cuisine that I have tasted." Nosedive soon made a quiet gasp.

"You mean, you never had a taco until just now?" The young heir shook his head and felt a little embarrassed while rubbing his arm which was the only thing to help him out of his nervous state.

"No, never, being apart of the royal family, my parents have been very careful of what type of food that was being put into my body from the time when I was rather young. I didn't even get to have a cookie as dessert unless it was oatmeal raisin; any other type of sweet delicacy was either a carrot cake without either the frosting or glaze, or dare I say it, rice cakes with sugar free jam preserves."

Nosedive made a face how could anyone be denied of sweets? Sweets were so awesome! That if it was up to him, he could eat a whole cake without sharing or buckets of ice cream without gaining any weight due to always having scheduled hockey practices. Alex then sighed. "I know what you are thinking, but when I was small, it was slightly different; during one of our annual royal balls, Liam at times, would sneak into the kitchen and get a bowl of chocolate pudding due to my love for chocolate when nobody was around to witness and we would share it but I would always get the bigger portion while he is a lover of vanilla instead." He chuckled airly causing the 5'7 inch tall humanoid alien to smile slightly as he focused on how the moonlight shined down on the other's figure which was magnificent to say the least.

"Sounds like Liam must've been your best friend despite being a brother huh?"

Alex nodded gaining a small yet sad smile in return. "He was more than those two things combined, he was like my protector and savior all in one; he had always looked out for me despite being a bit too overprotective for his own likelihood, but he was always there for me when I needed him the most."

Nodding, the blonde understood where he was coming from for he knew Wildwing was like that as well. Even though at times the Leader would become too overbearing to the point he acted more like a parent most of the time (where it did get on the young member's nerves even mumbling how he was such a pain the tailfeathers), he would never trade his big brother for anyone else in the world for he was also his legal guardian as he had had vowed to Canard that no matter what situation the team was in, he would always look out for his younger sibling.

"My parents had planned my entire life for me right before I was even born, and as I got older, I didn't have any say in anything because they thought they knew what was best for me when in reality, they don't know a clue of how much I absolutely despise the role of becoming what I will shortly become. I mean, how would you feel if both parents prepared you to become King of the entire land but deep down, you don't want to have that type of responsibility? For you just want to be normal for just this once in your life? I have always wanted to see what life was like on the other side beyond the Castle walls, the type of duties that are just a big how do you all say it? Snorefest? That was one of the reasons why I came here to just get away from it all."

Now Nosedive felt terrible for the poor being, he too could relate, since the Invasion happened, plus of what they had become, there was definitely no time for one's self to breathe due to them being on the brink of war once again which had now gone back to square one from where they had started from. There was no telling what Dragaunus and his goons would be up to next; tomorrow or next week there about, but all he knew was that they had to be vigilant for there was no telling what he would be planning next. He didn't want to admit this to anyone, but he was very scared of losing the boy from earlier because he didn't know what would have happened if he had gotten sucked into the portal going into dimensional limbo and that thought alone was scary enough as it is; it was bad enough that they had lost Canard due to it, and he would be damned if the same thing had happened to the human right next to him.

Soon, an idea popped into his head as he then grabbed the hand of the teenaged boy who soon yelped feeling himself getting up from the bench quickly asking the alien where they were going only to get a wink of the eye and a smirk.

"Well, the night's still young, so I am going to show you what the nightlife has to offer, but first, let's make a quick trip to the mall."

Alex didn't know it yet, but for some reason, he had put his 100% trust within the duck whom he had secretly admired, and of course, he couldn't wait to see what was going to be in store for both of them as his heart had beaten in both anticipation and excitement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Nosedive waited patiently while tapping his foot as Alex told him he would be out of the changing room in a few minutes but they felt like a few hours in his opinion. However, in order to help him get adjusted, he needed to blend in instead of looking like a tourist. Telling him that they were going to be going to the Hippest Club in all of Anaheim, he had soon told him that he needed to dress in cool clothes that would be very eye-catching and that no one would suspect him being the Prince. So, there he was dressed in a white shirt that showed off his slight muscular chest that was underneath a black blazer along with a pair of skin tight black jeans and Nike high top sneakers to finish the job sitting on one of the benches as he checked his watch; he still had enough time before making it back to the Pond before curfew as well as before Wing would start to pull the Overprotective parent card and start searching for him.

The velvet curtains soon opened as the sound of leather black high top boots made their appearance in front of the duck as his eyes widened along with his mouth agape. There, stood Prince Alexander Vanderpol in all of his Good looking glory dressed to the nines in a black polo shirt that showed the curves of his muscles underneath along with a pair of black skin tight jeans. Wrapped around his wrist, laid a diamond studded Rolex watch that glimmered. His dark brown hair gleamed underneath the headlights of the department store as it became more brighter, but the one thing that captivated the Alien duck the most, was the eyes as they were no longer hidden behind the annoying sunshades, instead, they showed off their silver color as they sparkled with mirth, along with mixtures of innocence and seduction that made him feel like he was under their spell.

Alex rubbed his arm as his cheeks brightend to pink, "So, what do you think? Do I look cool enough?" He asked quietly feeling insecure about himself for he has never been checked out this way besides the maids whom would dress him up whenever there would be a formal gathering or a casual day out; but he was in a different country where the laws and rules were different too. Nosedive, finally out of his trance, could only nod. Not only did he look hot, he WAS DEFINITELY HOT! And sexy! Whoever thought that the Prince who was dressed in a hoody sweatshirt from earlier, could look this fine?

 _"Man, he is the hottest dude around! How could he be a Prince and look this damn good?"_ He thought as Alex was starting to get nervous.

"Nosedive?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if I look cool enough? Because if not, I can always-"

"No way Dude, you look awesome! Incredible even!" Alex chuckled then nodded as the space mutant fowl gave a big grin and huge thumbs up as they left the Mall but not without the young blonde mallard staring at his butt as the jeans did wonders of showing every curve of buttocks sending the humanoid in a blushing fit. _"Nice buns..."_

 **Where: The Pink Iceberg.**

 **Time: 8:30 P.M.**

Alex became intrigued as he took in the atmosphere of the club that was happening all right in front of him. The scenes that were being played was even captivating as the bass of the loud speakers grew more with each beat that was being given off as some of the clubbers were on the dance floor getting down like there was no tomorrow coming while most gravitated towards the Drinking Bar sharing secrets over their glasses of different colored cocktails as they laughed. This was indeed all pretty new to the young Heir who has never in his entire existence thought he could pull the normal teenager card so easily as Dive tapped him on the shoulder asking him if he would like to dance only to be met with a nervous expression.

"I-I don't know how to dance...ballroom dancing such as the Waltz is what I know but this type of how do you call it?...bumping And grinding..." shaking his head in amusement, the duck patted him warmly on the shoulder making sure to keep his voice near to his ear instead of yelling out over the loud music.

"Hey, don't worry, you're looking at the Dance Master here, so no need to be afraid. Just follow my lead. I'll make this the best time you've ever had." He winked sending him with heated cheeks as he slightly fanned himself wondering how on Earth it got so hot in here; but nevertheless, he soon copied the steps that the star Hockey Player was showing him on what to do. Being the quick study that he was in no time at all, he soon got the hang of the movement as he then started to work his own magic.

Slowly but surely, a crowd soon started to form around both the human and the humanoid duck as they worked their dancing to the better of their ability as some girls were staring dreamy eyed at the Vanderpol royal as he moved his hips fluidly yet elegantly to both the rhythm and the beat that he even did some twists and turns which made Dive at a loss for words but he was grinning real wide couldn't believe that the Prince was actually enjoying himself no longer feeling nervous or afraid of letting go and being free. Cheering then erupted along with hand clapping and the never-ending chorus of an encore ringing through the establishment.

Finding an empty secluded booth nearby, they soon sat down as the Waitress soon made it over towards them asking what would they like to drink only to get a shocking surprise once she found out about Nosedive who then signed her notepad gazing into his sky blue orbs with a dreamy expression; something stewed within Al's stomach but for some reason, he didn't like how she was looking at him like that; he wanted to tell her to back off, but it would be rude and very disrespectful to her as he assumed that she was just a fan; after all, the minute the ducks came, people in Anaheim had taken a great liking towards them even going as far as writing fan letters, and sending out pictures and T-shirts along with stuffed animals. He knew he felt silly knowing that Nosedive would never be his no matter how much he secretly meant to him but he didn't want to jump to anymore assumptions that if he batted for the other team and had known from the age of only 13 about rampaging hormones especially when it came to the female species.

Besides, it was clear that Dive was actually a Ladies Man and the thought of that, made his heart drop slightly; but he had put on a brave face once his attention was asked to find out what refreshment he would like. "I'll have a Passion Fruit Tonic please?" Nodding her head, she then hurried away to get their drink orders.

This chapter took some inspiration to do for I didn't want for the story to be over so soon, I wanted for Nosedive to open up the world where fun is right in front of Alex seeing that this will be his first and only night in Anaheim then he leaves to get back to Genovia, Chapter 13 will involve them to go to a Night Carnival! :) :) stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

Here's Chapter 13!

 **Chapter 13.**

"Seriously Nosedive, where are taking me next? Might I even ask if you just even give me a clue?" Alex nearly whined while the blonde avian only snickered. Hearing the Prince complain like that, only made him chuckle even more as they rode out of the city limits now surrounded by lit Palm trees that align on each side.

"Sorry Al but I already told you, it's a surprise, if I do give you the slightest hints, it would all be spoiled; and you wouldn't want that to happen now would you?" The royal teen shook his head thus sighing but the young Mighty Duck member continued to ignore him keeping his eyes on the road as they were near their destination. He couldn't tell when it had been the last time that the team had came here but deep down, he hoped the Vanderpol male would definitely have the time of his life. Despite nearing his young adult stage, Alex still held in the qualities of a young child being impatient about the slightest of things at times which would now and again only lead to whining, moaning, and groaning; he was taught at a very young age that in order to become King of the Land, he had to behave like a patient Monarch and listen with opening ears to the cries and problems of his people.

But even his own problems fell upon deaf ears that he never wanted the throne, all he wanted was just to be himself not wanting to put on a performance where everyone would come and see his progress.

Suddenly, the smell of the air became quite different as the scent inflamed his nostrils thus becoming more stronger while listening with opened ears to the sound of waves and...was that music he was hearing also? He wanted to ask the star Hockey Player once more, but knew to keep his mouth shut in fear of only making him irritable. Grinning real wide, Dive soon found a parking spot where it was close enough towards the boardwalk then getting off the Duckcycle plus lending out a hand for the boy to take. It had felt warm to the touch, but he didn't want to let go of the hand that held onto his in a protective way where someone would come unexpectedly to tear the hold apart as he soon slightly tightened his hold feeling the soft feathers against his cool skin blushing a mere pink while continuing on their trek.

The pair quietly walked towards the source of the many sounds that were heard as with each step, they got closer; finally, many lights were soon lit up along with the voices of many people whom were going from one different stand to the next as their children were seen laughing and talking with kids their own age about the toys that they wanted to try to win over by the Midway games section soon facing with one another to see who would get there first. The rich smells of popcorn, hotdogs, cotton candy, etc. were so powerful that it made one's stomach growl for those treats while the teens walked further along discovering all that they could witness as Alex's eyes sparkled and twinkled in merriment couldn't believe what he was seeing up close as Dive chuckled.

"I take it that this is your first time at a seaside carnival?" Nodding his head slowly still containing everything right before him, the 4 fingered hand soon took hold of the 5 fingered one as they ran off while getting the stares of some individuals whom they had passed by. The heir wanted to call him out about it, but found out he couldn't care less; after all, it was his first night out as a normal teen not to mention, his very first time at a seaside carnival where it was only a once in a lifetime opportunity that he would never have that chance again once he would get back home. He decided that it was about high time that he would stop listening to other people's orders, and go do what his instincts was telling him all along: and that was to follow his heart.

"So, what do you want to do first? We have the whole night ahead of us." He winked causing the human teenager to blush as he took in the Young mallard's appearance; swirls of different colored lights from the rides had given him an aura that was so mesmerizing that it even made them around his head look like a halo that was definitely a sight to see up close. Nosedive soon waved a hand in front of his face who soon got out of his trance as he cleared his throat as he asked the blonde drake what did he say? Only to get the same question once more. Slowly gaining a smile,

"I want to do...everything There is to do here! I-If that is okay with you." But his only response he had gotten was a big grin painted on the drake's face as he then nodded.

"I'm game! Come on!" And so it went, due to Nosedive being the star player and crime fighter of the Mighty Ducks, he and Alex were able to get on the free rides without having to pay. There first stop was the Zipper, a known rollercoaster by many especially the teenaged boys whom have been on the ride many times yet never got tired. Many individuals were screaming their heads off at the speed on how the ride was going but the ones that were yelling their heads off, were the human boy and humanoid alien as they were having the time of their life not caring on how loud they were being at the moment. Once it was all over, the two then raced over towards the Bumper Cars where Alex took the wheel and Dive sat in the passenger side next to him.

They got bumped only 4 times, but they soon made up for it by bumping as many cars as they possibly could sending two teenaged girls tumbling in their seats whom soon looked on in mixtures of annoyance and anger, but they didn't care; even going as far as doing victory dances shortly after.

The Tilt-A-Whirl was the favorite out of most of the rides that they had been on so far as everything was going around in a circle. However, Alex thought that the ride was no longer fun anymore ad he felt like he was going to be sick for sure; Soon paying attention to how green his face was, Dive soon told the operator to stop the ride as the middle aged man soon did what he was told letting the patrons off as they both found a nearby trash can where the young Prince soon dumped everything out that he had while Nosedive gave him a water bottle to help cleanse his throat.

"You okay now?" The young space duck asked in a concerned tone as he lightly patted him on his back. Al wouldn't admit it, but the touch felt rather nice and warm as well. He nodded weakly slowly getting up and cricking his back from hunching over too much as he rubbed his arm in embarrassment but Dive only looked on with eyes full of care and compassion.

It made him wanted to...He soon stopped himself noticing that he was standing way too close towards him as he then slightly backed away not wanting to give himself away too soon. "Ugh...that will be the last ride I ever go on in a lifetime." Nosedive soon laughed. "It's not funny, I could have lost my stomach had you not told the man to stop it."

"But the look on your face said it all, that was a riot!" Alex tried to give him the most evil death glare that he could muster, but his face looked like it could pass as constipation which only fueled the mallard's funny bone even more. Sighing, he soon joined in by chuckling. "Come on, instead of going on more rides, what do you say we play some games instead?" Nodding and smiling, both boys were soon on their way towards the Games section.

 **I forgot was to put in the Location, but they are at Venice Beach. Hope this covers it see ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

"Thank you." Said Nosedive as he had gotten both hotdogs for himself and Alex to eat seeing where the said teenager had found a place to sit, he soon then hurried over to his chosen chair as he then placed the frank right in front of him who soon gave a confused expression wondering what it was. As Dive was about to take a bite from his, the Prince gave him a rather quizzical look; the duck then rubbed the back of his neck remembering that the heir was still pretty new to the American Customs and culture around here especially here in Anaheim. "Sorry bout that man, I forgot that you're still new to the area, but let me school you on another type of food; this here is call a hot dog."

After the mention of those 2 words, silver eyes soon started to widened like saucers as he made a quiet gasp. "You mean, in this country, you all eat dogs?" The young blonde mallard gave him a funny look but tried to give him the best explanation he could muster up without sounding stupid.

"No if that's what you're thinking, a hot dog is really made from any type of meat that you get; they are actually made from organic stuff and they grind up the ingredients to make them taste natural. So, don't worry they don't...you know kill dogs if that's what you thought in the first place; go ahead, try it I promise it's not going to hurt you." Al gulped wondering if the duck in front of him was stating the actual facts instead of just playing with his head, but with new found courage yet taking some safety precautions, he used his napkin to pick up the carnival food taking a small dainty bite. Once he chewed and swallowed, his orbs soon lit up as this time, he took a big bite not caring about his manners; it was indeed very tasty!

"Mmm...this is good, now this is really good, I love it."

Nosedive grinned. "See, I told ya you would like it, you just needed to take that chance. Plus, now that That's over and done with, I even got us a real treat that I know you will like: Cronuts!"

"Cronuts you say? I absolutely adore them!"

"Really?"

Alex nodded his head while keeping his grin in place. "Oh yes, we have many bakeries in Genovia that make them along with other types of pastries that come out fresh each and every morning. I did have a tremendous sweet tooth at a young age and every morning on the way to school, I would always stop by and get two or three at a time as well as hiding it from my parents too." The pair laughed.

"Oh yeah, I get the memo dude, sometimes it can be hard going all stealthy with Wildwing having a clue on what's going on. He always tells me, "Nosedive, it is always important to have a healthy diet every single day due to what our occupations are here, you wouldn't want to start falling into the junk food habit; just think of how many calories you are packing in especially from just a donut alone? He can be such a buzzkill." Alex laughed listening to how the drake was imitating his older brother's words knowing exactly what the leader would say at times. He could assume that without watching, the younger member would be mimicking him behind his back.

"I can imagine he is quite the bore Isn't he?"

"SnoresVille would be the right word to use, one time, me Thrash and Mookie had all agreed to go see a Concert that was going to be set for 8:00 that night. When I had told him about it, he didn't think it would be a good idea but thank puck for Duke who had to put him in his place and told me to be back by 10:30. Sometimes I wish he was my brother, but I would never trade Wing for anyone else in the world even though he can be such a pain at times, he does look out for me real well."

Al smiled as his eyes were filled with sympathy and compassion. "Sounds like that the both of you complete one another quite a lot."

"Yeah, since I was hatched, he had took it upon himself to be by my side 24/7. Even with our parents around, he was always there for me and stood up for me when bullies would make fun of me or take my stuff without bothering to ask, he was there. We would hang out with each other so much, that the other ducklings thought if I didn't have anyone in my age group to hang out with and that being with my brother would just ruin my time and fun; but I would never listen to them; he was and still is like a best friend to me and will listen and under stand a word that I would say even if at times we get on each-other's nerves due to us having different personalities, likes, and dislikes."

Nodding, the teen boy knew exactly where he was coming from and what he meant which was the same way for him and Liam. The two talked for a few more minutes about anything that ranged from sports, bikes, and clothes to more food when they were all talked out along with the Cronuts that had been finished thus leaving the empty paper bag to be into the garbage. Despite the Carnival nearly closing very soon, Alexander didn't want for the night to be over quite yet for there was one more ride that he wanted to go on: and that was the Ferris Wheel which was one of his favorites out of all the rides and activities that they have had done so far. The pair soon found themselves looking high up where everything and everybody were like tiny ants that scurried around in every direction; his eyes lit up seeing all of Anaheim right in front of him as little lights were shown indicating that tall skyscrapers were lit in all of their extravagant colors as they immediately took his breath away.

Nosedive stared at him in wonder seeing the way his orbs had lit up like a Christmas tree and his mouth became agape with wonderment as he slowly stretched out his hand to place it on top of the human's who slowly looked down as well as looking into the sky blue eyes of the alien as they soon looked the other way while blushing rather red. Dive then cleared his throat gazing up at the stars that twinkled like little diamonds along with the full moon that was up tonight. "Sure is beautiful up here..." He replied while looking towards the Prince once more as the large rays of moonlight cascaded down created a magnificent aura around him; breath hitching in his mouth, he soon coughed not wanting to get too carried away. From the moment they had met, there was something wonderful about him that the young duck couldn't quite put his finger on; he was an awesome video game player, was patient, and sure did kick the Saurians' butt when they were captured.

All in all, he was definitely awesome and fun to be around that...He didn't want for him to leave. He knew that he was liking him a lot, but he had no idea, that he was actually...falling for him. Woah! Falling? As in falling in love!? He couldn't be having the hots for a human especially a human teen for that matter! Wildwing would kill him for sure if he ever knew! He couldn't let it happen but for some reason, he wanted to spend the rest of his time with the heir and protect him always from everything that would come in their pathway. Heck, he was even dying to tell him to live with them at the Pond where he could become an honorary member of them but knew that would be too selfish; besides, he was a Prince where he would want to be King plus of course, his family must have been worried about him by now.

Alex looked at his new friend in confusion as he snapped his fingers to bring him back to Earth who soon looked towards him in his own state of confusion. He soon gave a concerned expression. "Are you alright Nosedive?" He asked worriedly but he only got a nod on the head as a response.

"I-I was just thinking is all, nothin bad don't worry." But the human wasn't convinced knowing that the humanoid was just putting on a facade instead.

"About what actually?" He asked again only to hear him sigh.

"If you really want to know, I was thinking...about you, but it's nothing bad I swear!" Alex then put a warm hand on his shoulder to let him know to calm down and that it was okay to talk for he wasn't going to get angry at him if he wanted to let out something about him. "Okay, well...since meeting each-other earlier, I really didn't know what to expect due to the fact that uh...um..."

"I know, I understand, because I was disguised and not wanting to let the entire world know that I am a Prince from a Faraway Country? I get it, you don't have to be so nervous; I might be royalty, but I am far off from acting like one of those snobby brats thinking because of what their status is, then it's okay to act a certain way because they are allowed to. I guess out of all of them, I'm modest and humble never letting my status get into my head to the point of no return; plus, I'm also willing to give everything to people who are less fortunate than others as well."

Dive grinned liking the sound of that knowing what it all meant; being a member on and off the ice was nothing different even though despite all of the attention and praise from their many adoring fans, he was still an average alien talking duck along with his older brother and comrades whom he saw as his family too.

Looking down at his lap as in clear in thought, the brunette sighed quietly also wanting to let another secret out of the bag, but he didn't know how the 5'7 duck would react. Letting his heart decide what would be best, he soon cleared his throat getting his attention. He soon looked down once again, but it had to be done, there was no point of turning back now this time. "There is something else that I haven't yet said about myself, but promise me one thing, that if I say anything, would you promise that you will still want to be my friend?"

Nodding and smiling, "Of course dude, after all, we really don't get much visitors around here often."

Letting his instincts take control, as well as scooting over towards the Mighty Duck even more, he then placed a kiss on his cheek he stared wide eyed at him. He soon pulled away shyly as heat poured onto his own cheeks afraid of how the blonde drake would react; but instead, he felt another hand on top of his and an index finger under his chin to look into blue orbs.

"I like you, a lot. You have always been my biggest fan out of all of you that when you had scored that final goal earlier this evening, my heart had called out to you. I have always had feelings for you that I hadn't felt in awhile, but judging by our differences, we might not be together, but if you are able to give us a chance, maybe we can work this out somehow."

Nosedive didn't know what to think. Here was a Prince born and raised into royalty saying that he had a crush on him? He had many admirers, but here was this one person that had just revealed himself and was willing to give it his all by asking his permission to want to go steady with him. Pretty soon, he used his beak pecking him on his neck as Al blushed brightly crimson didn't know what to say about it.

"Where we come from, pecking someone's neck with their beak, is a sign that they want to be your soulmate, since kissing is kinda difficult, think of it as our own style of kissing instead. I guess, I'm also figuring out my orientation. I mean, Duke is Bi, and Wing is closeted only bringing home chicks to hide his true real self from back then and still is; he just hasn't told me about it yet."

"So, you and I?..."

Nodding, they both grinned as fireworks bursted into the sky lighting up all around as patrons stood taking in the beautiful unforgettable experience up close and the Ferris Wheel soon made its last turn.

Whew! This is definitely the longest chapter I have ever did! But at least it is finally finished! But the fic is not over yet, stay tuned! What are your thoughts about Nosedive and Alexander being a couple? Share your thoughts! After all, comments are L.O.V.E. ;) :) See Ya!


	15. Chapter 15

Get ready for Chapter 15!

 **Chapter 15.**

Silence had occurred between the couple the minute they had soon left the Carnival and were heading back to the Pond in order for Dive to make it back in time for curfew. At each stoplight, they would stare at one another lovingly while Alex would kiss his new lover on the cheek making the blonde mallard blush and chuckle knowing that deep within his heart, he had really come to appreciate the young Heir even more. For a Prince born into the royal Monarchy, he knew exactly on how to take care of himself and was definitely not afraid of any danger at all even if it was someone like Dragaunus as scenes of the battle from earlier kept replaying in his mind on how he had used his sword to become very useful and that he would never get rid of.

"Hey, you never told me about where you got that sword from anyway, are there any more secrets that you're not sharing with me?" He winked causing the brunette haired male to chuckle this time.

"In a fit of rage, I just grabbed the first thing that I had witnessed before coming here and it was indeed that. It had been in our family for generations which originally belonged to my four father's starting with my great-great-great-great Grandfather King Alexander the V for it became very useful in many battles between warring countries."

Nosedive soon whistled impressed by the short history version that was known as the Pond came into full view. The three Royal Security Men could be seen as they were waiting for their Highness to return as Al who was filled with excitement and mirth, soon became downtrodden knowing that it was time to head back home. Seeing the expression on his face, he then gave him a warm pat on the back thus getting off the Duckcycle and heading towards the males where words were not exchanged only nods were seen as one of them pressed a button on a remote control which revealed the loud noise rumbling noise of a helicopter that gently landed on the grassy grounds leaving the ducks to stare in astonishment.

"Thank you all for everything for today, I do say that this visit has been one of the most finest ones that I have ever experienced yet."

"It's no problem kid, and come again sometime, sides, we don't mind a new face every now and again; makes it more fun." Duke replied shaking Alex's hand as the said teen beamed and nodded leaving the rest with smiling beaks and Grin bowing with the human doing the same. About to walk away, Dive soon grabbed him by his hand with love and compassion in his orbs, sky blue staring straight into silver as Al nodded hugging him with so much warmth as he then winked knowing that their secret relationship was safe.

"See you all real soon, and please, whenever each and every one of you get the time, do come to Genovia for a change in scenery, I will make sure that your visit will be most welcomed."

"Thanks a lot man, and do be careful when going back, take care!" Dive yelled out and just like that, the boy was now in the aircraft and it flew away until it became a distant dot leaving Dive to now feel downtrodden instead as he soon went into the Pond and sighed.

"Hey, you okay there Baby bro?" Wildwing asked as he sat down putting a warm brotherly hand on his little siblings shoulder who only glanced.

"Yeah...I miss him already." The leader felt sorry and sad at the same time. Here was his brother who had just made a new friend from earlier today only to see him leave to go back home to his Kingdom. If an older sibling knew theor younger siblings best, was that Nosedive was such a down to earth Drake that meeting someone new would brighten up his day in an instant; he had gotten used to both Thrash and Mookie the minute they got here, and it only took him 5 seconds getting used to Baby. He had such a soft heart and loving soul that he wanted to see him happy once more. As an idea came into his head. Letting him know to stay right on the couch, he soon hurried back with a present that was gift wrapped and tied with a simple blue bow which got his attention very quickly.

"Wing, my Hatchling Day is not for 3 months. Why am I getting a gift so early anyway?" Rolling his eyes, he told him to just open it and that he could always thank him later on. Doing what he was told, paper had shredded all over leaving his eyes to widen as a brand new laptop computer showed itself right in front of him leaving the young team member to stare at the captain in disbelief.

"Me and the rest had gotten together to pitch in to buy it for you since you have been complaining about having to write your reports on pen and paper. With the money from doing those publicity stunts along with the games that we have been winning, we wanted to surprise you. It even comes with a Web camera; Tanya had installed it so you and Alex can talk at anytime." Grinning real wide, Dive soon gave his brother a big hug as well as saying that he was the best big bro anyone could ask for thus leaving to get it all set up knowing that with it, he and Al would never be apart from sharing updates about their home life and activities.

"That was really great of ya to do somethin like dat for da kid there." Duke replied coming from behind his leader who then smiled.

"Hey, it was worth it. He deserves the best, so why not give it to him. As long as he doesn't go on any type of sites that are really deemed to inappropriate, then I'm okay with that."

"He's a growin drake Wing, sooner or later he might ask you about-"

"Duke! He is still too young to be dating. Trust me, he will know in due time." The one eyed Ex-Jewel thief soon snickered.

"If you say so."


	16. Epilogue

Thought I was finished with this Fic? Guess again ;) Here is the Epilogue! Thank you for taking the time to read it!

 **Epilogue.**

 **A Few Weeks Later...**

 **Castello Del Valentino, Genovia.**

 **Work Area.**

Alex stretched his arms as much as he could as a yawn then broke through his mouth while he shook his head thus cracking the air bubbles away into his stiff neck and sighed. He had just finished signing at least 10 documents and he was already tired plus bored too. Despite the duties that were given towards him, deep down, he had longed for another escapade away from it all as his mind drifted endlessly about the Mighty Ducks and what they were up to this time; he soon smiled remembering on meeting them from 3 weeks ago and everything that had happened during his day over in Anaheim. A lot had happened to the point it all came it in a blur as he smiled once more shaking his head.

Knocking at the door soon interrupted his thoughts thus letting the visitor in revealing to be Bernard with the teen's laptop in hand. "Pardon my intrusion Your Highness, but it appears that you have an incoming call message."

"Thank you Bernard, please set it down here." Doing what his Prince told him to do, the Guard then set the portable computer down with gentle grace as well as bowing down and leaving to attend to his other duties as Al soon clicked on the phone icon receiving a call from none other than Nosedive himself who soon grinned as the young royal heir instantly smiled seeing his new friend on the other screen. "Nosedive! What a surprise! How were you able to reach me at a time like this?"

"You're not going to believe it, I got my very own laptop! The others had chipped in and bought it, so now we can be able to talk anytime! Not to mention, I can also type up my reports instead of writing them like I used to. How great is that? Anyway, how have you been man? I know it has been a few weeks since you left, but Dude, do I miss you."

Nodding his head in sympathy, Al soon stretched out his hand towards the screen followed by the humanoid who did the same thing as if they would be able to touch each-other only to be stopped by the screen. "So, how have things been with you all in Anaheim? Won anymore games recently? Or stopping any criminals?" Nosedive chuckled as he knew Al knew the truth about them and never minded it one bit at all, in fact, it was actually awesome to hear that his boyfriend was also a crime fighter as well having to play the role of two lives could be exhausting, but that never deterred the blonde one bit even.

"Everything's been on the down low which is a good thing, besides, I promised Thrash and Mook that I would come over to the brand new Sushi Bar that had just opened 5 days ago later on tonight. They said that it is supposed to be authentic whatever that is; not to mention, I even told Grin that I would take him too for he has always wanted to try it. What is it with humans and raw fish anyway?"

Al chuckled which turned into full laughter knowing that he would never get enough of his lover's humor knowing how he could always brighten his day whenever he felt sad, bored, or lonely. Life back in Genovia was still the same with the usual yet occasional board meetings and boring luncheons. However, the minute Alexander had told some of his classmates that he had met the Mighty Ducks, they were estactic and excited at the same time. Some had heard about the 6 Space Mutant Ducks that had came to Earth but never knew any of the details that came along with it, while most just shrugged as well as feeling somewhat disgusted about how they were nothing but just a bunch of Aliens that were just making a mockery of everything and everybody whom they had met which had set the Prince off knowing full well that they were more than that yet he couldn't give away why they were actually here in the first place.

"But anyway, enough about me, how are things over on your end?" The blonde drake asked while hearing the brunette haired teen sigh.

"Boring as usual but okay as far as I can say, I have already signed ten documents that are need to put into law about installing ever piece of security cameras Genovia has to offer just in case; after all, you do have some wanted fugitives that are on the run here as well especially the occasional jewel thieves, not to mention break ins at Parliament."

"Wow, sounds like Genovia ain't such a quaint little country after all."

"Hey, I resent that, like in America, we also happen to have the latest advancements in Technology too." Dive blushed clearing his throat soon apologizing for making any type of implications. The two talked for an extra 15 minutes until Duke, who came into the shared bedroom of the youngest member and his leader, soon revealed himself asking who he was talking to only to get a response from the said young teen that he was talking to the Heir who soon waved glad to see the one eyed reformed thief once more as he spoke to him for a few minutes until Duke reminded Dive that the movie would be starting in 10 minutes and they had to leave pronto. Saying their goodbyes, they soon logged off promising that they would definitely see each other again real soon.

"So, what were ya guys talkin bout anyway? Sure y'all did some catchin up in there eh?" The elder drake asked as soon as Dive had put away his computer thus walking out along with him out of the pond.

"Yeah, we sure did, I guess being a Prince sure does take a lot out of you; he even told me that he had finished signing some papers to be put into law about putting in New security cameras all over Genovia."

Duke whistled looking very impressed by the piece of info; he had never heard about a Faraway Country having such advanced technology before, but that sounded interesting indeed. "The kid sounds like he would make a very well ruler sooner than later for sure." After the words had slipped through his bills, the blonde teen then gave a sad expression thinking that if Al did become King, he would never come back to Anaheim to visit him and the others again which made him let out a small sigh.

"Hey kid, don't look so down, he will come back real soon, until then, you both can keep conversatin between laptops to give each other updates every once in awhile. And of course, whenever it will be off season, then we can always pay him a visit." He then winked which sent The young drake beaming.

"Yeah, there's always off season, I can't wait! So, do you know what's playing over at the Cinema?" Duke laughed knowing full well that he had lifted his spirits; besides, there were many adventures waiting around the corner that were waiting for the Mighty Ducks to explore or solve that were filled with questions and answers that would definitely tell a story behind them as well.

 **The End.**

 **So, how did I do? Sorry if the Epilogue kinda sucked but I did the best I could. However, look out for more Mighty Ducks Fanfics coming real soon! Later Days!**


End file.
